zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 15. Darkhammer.......Returns To Send You To Your Doom!
Sunlight slowly fades in. I wake to up to see some kind of doll on me. Hair in it's eyes. I move it's hair away to see Stephani's face. A blanket it's on top. I look under and see all sorts of body, plus a certain something was still in another certain something. She begins waking up and looks at me. Stephani: So, did we really do it? Me: I really don't remember. Stephani: Let's try again and hope we remember. So as you expect, it happens again. It's great. It's like a desert on desert action. Suddenly Alex screams. Stephani and I run in, no clothes. Alex is nude and Ark to. They must have did it as well. Several hours later... Me: So we all.....did it? Ark: I'm not a virgin!!! Alex: What about at Punk Con? Ark: I just got to feel around her body, not put anything inside. Me: I'm not a virgin too! Alex: How about Ilia. I stare her down. Me: No. She tried, but never succeeded. How about you Alex and Stephani? Alex: Well.... Ark began to widen is his mouth in awe, me too. Ark: Who!?!?! Alex: He was... Ark: Who!!!! She stares at me hoping to answer for her. I look deep inside her eyes. No freaking way! Me: Me?!?!?!? Alex: Once, when we went to a show, Drew's House Show. You were real drunk and we were talking about it. So I said I wandered how it would be to do it, so you said that I should be assertive and do it. But I said I couldn't, I didn't know how. So you jumped on me and unbuttoned my shirt and said like this. So then you kissed me. So we went to Drew's room and got in his bead and then pulled off our clothes and did it. So, you took mine and I took yours. Funny hah?... Silence erupts. I am trying to remember it, which I do. I wasn't drunk. Ark glares at me. Stephani had a relieved look. Stephani: Oh...I wasn't one before this Relyt. I did it with alot of other guys, 10 in total minus you. Ark:...DUDE!!! I TOLD YOU I LOVED HER AND YOU DO HER!!! Me: This was Drew's first one. Before you decided to join the scene. Alex and I went to our first show with Saria, Argorok, Darvus and Ilia. Ilia hated the music, so she left early. Saria was with Argorok because he was feeling sick from so much drinking and Darvus was in a pit. So I was with Alex, drinking. Ark: Dude you better be telling me some lie, I will f**king kill you. Me: I'm not, I swear. Your f**king family to me. Argorok, Darvus and I accept you into our little family, moms not included. Ark: Okay. Alex: Well...so you love me Ark? Ark: Uhh....kinda... The two talk. Me': Where's everybody at anyway? I scan the house, no one but us. I look outside to see that the sky is gray, wind is brewing, no citizens insight or punks for that matter. Me: Hey, where's everyone at? We all go outside, after getting some clothes on. We look every where till we suddenly here shouts and noises. We run forward to see whats going on. It's something that shouldn't even be possible. Alex V.S. Darkhammer Darkhammer was taking on Malon and Linket. Ramone was badly injured and Lena was tending to his wounds. Malon and Linket both get swung down. He then looks up at me. Darkhammer: Well, well, well. Relyt! You came! Lord Majora sent me to kill you. I am stronger thanks to Sir Vaati. Alex: You will pay for what you did to our friends. Alex takes off her coat and hands it to Ark. She then pulls out some fingerless gloves. Din's Pearl on one and Nayru's love on the other. Me: Alex are you sure you wanna do this? I mean Ark or I could do this. Alex: Hush Relyt! I got this. Alex claps her hands once and both glow a color; left red, right blue. She runs up and flips over Darkhammer. He slowly turns around. As soon as he fully looks at her, she gives a powerful left hook. He backs up a couple steps. She then kicks him in the balls. It seems that it didn't even hurt him, hurt Alex more. He spins his hammer around to smack her but she ducks down. Alex rolls underneath him. He tosses his arm backwards at her. She back flips and picks up a good looking stone. Her left hand burns up with the stone in it. She flings it at him and it explodes upon impact at him. Smoke covers over him, it seems he is done...or is he? His ball thrust out and knocks Alex off her feet. The smoke clears up to reveal that a chunk off his body got ripped off and we could see part of his reptilian body. Alex struggles to get up, she got hit badly. Alex stands up and puts her hands together. Energy and particles fly in to her hands. Pressure over the area is increased. As she pulls them apart, a sphere forms. She has them about 8 inches away from each other with sphere 5 inches in diameter. It had red, blue and purple spinning around. "It's time you die!! Alex's Revolt!!" She screams out. Darkhammer smirks and opens his mouth to reply to what she said but sphere ran at him. It moved about 1/15 a mile per second, really fast. It hit him and caused a huge explosion. Smoke covered everywhere. We ran forward, I could feel Alex's energy pressure. The smoke slowly cleared. Stephani went to the others to see how they were. Ark and I scanned for Alex. What was left of Darkhammer was his ball and chain and body chunks. I looked to the right and saw her. I put my hand on Ark and he turned his head in the same location I was. We ran to her. We both got on our knees. Ark puts her head on his lap. "Hey Relyt." Alex barely speaks. "Yes?" I question. "Who do you think did better?" She ask me. "You! You won!" I reply. "No, not that. I mean in bed, Stephani or me?" She ask. Ark wides his eyes. "Uhh...yo...Ste..pha...ni..." I tried to answer. I lied, Alex is amazing. Things were just amazing when we did it. She had a sad expression until she stared me down. She grew a smile and replied,"What ever. Ark did way much better than you. That was some crazy sex babe." She replied. I stared her down. She's not to bad of a liar, I almost believed her. Ark smirked, "Anyway! Are you okay babe?" Ark asked. "Not really, maybe a kiss might make me feel better." She replies. "Well then we'll just have to give you one." He leans his head and kisses her, but that's not all they did. Not a pretty sight. I stood up and waved my hand to Stephani. She waves back. A dark presence pulls up. Clouds turn gray and the sky gets black. Thunder roars. I recognize that energy anywhere. "Where are you Shadow!?!?" I ask out loud gripping the hilt of my Four Sword. << Chapter 14| |Chapter 16 >>